Crash!
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Karam seorang mantan skateboarder pro mengalami kecelakaan dan seorang anak laki-laki membantunya untuk kembali. MiKaram couple dari Boyband The Boss


**Judul : Crash!**

**Author : Kim Chi Hee**

**Panjang : Sekali makan #DUARR**

**Pair : MiKaram The Boss**

gak sengaja keputer lagu DNA atau The Boss, jadilah FF inih. Maafkan kalau banyak Typo. aku sedang berusaha! yosh!

Thi is it!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang in-line-skate terpajang indah di dalam sebuah etalase kaca yang memang sengaja diletakan di depan sebuah toko. Toko itu, toko yang menjual berbagai macam peralatan olahraga. Toko itu selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang ingin membeli peralatan olahraga. Tua maupun muda, laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Ada yang istimewa dari toko tersebut dengan toko-toko lain. Di toko tersebut memiliki seorang penjaga yang diragukan gendernya. Terkadang dia bisa terlihat sangat cantik, di saat yang sama dia bisa terlihat sangat manly. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu dengan gendernya. Dialah Park Hyunchul, atau para pelanggan biasa menyebutnya Karam.

"Selamat siang." Karam tersenyum manis pada semua pengunjung yang datang ke tokonya. Kali ini ia mengenakan pakian lolita atau lebih mirip dengan pakaian maid-maid yang biasa berada di komik-komik maupun anime. Warna pink lembut sangat cocok sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, ditambah dengan bibir merah alaminya makin menambahkan kesan yang cantik.

Rambut pendeknya yang dicat pirang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti manekin berjalan. Apalagi kini rambut pirang nan halus itu dihiaskan sebuah pita pink besar yang warnanya senada dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Kalau ada yang bisa disebut sebagai androgini, dialah orangnya.

"Kau mau mencari apa?" Tanya Karam yang tetap dipenuhi dengan senyuman pada seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang.

Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menjawab sapaan bahkan pertanyaan ramah Karam. Anak itu tetap berjalan melewatinya. Tampang dingin dan stoik terpatri di wajahnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah rak yang memajang berbagai papan-papan skateboard. Karam yang melihat itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Karam manis. Anak itu lagi-lagi tak menjawabnya. Sebenarnya Karam sudah dongkol setengah mati dengannya, namun alasan profesionalitas, Karam tetap tersenyum untuk menjamu tiap pelanggan yang datang ke tokonya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Karam sekali lagi.

Jangankan membalik badannya, menyahut pun tidak. Oke, ini mulai membuat kesabaran Karam pada titik terendah. Ingin sekali Karam menghajar wajah anak laki-laki di depannya yang -mungkin- sengaja dibuat sedingin mungkin.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Aku sudah berusaha sopan dan ramah kepadamu." Sembur Karam sambil berkacak pinggang.

Anak laki-laki itu membalikan badannya. "Ternyata toko kecil seperti ini menjual papan juga. Ku kira hanya bola, raket, atau semacamnya." Mata anak itu melayap ke segala sisi toko itu.

Karam yang melihatnya ikut mengedarkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang anak itu -walaupun masih dengan perasaan dongkol. Akhirnya pandangan Karam berhenti pada satu titik. Titik yang sama dengan titik yang saat ini tengah dipandangi oleh anak itu. Dahi Karam berkerut.

"Dadamu rata, aku bertaruh kau adalah laki-laki." Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu buka suara setelah beberapa detik memandangi di titik yang sama.

"Kau kesini hanya mau bertaruh kalau laki-laki atau perempuan, begitu menurutmu? Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Aku masih punya banyak urusan."

Karam melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke belakang meja kasir. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil, ternyata ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Karam darpipada keluar -seperti yang Karam ucapkan barusan.

"Pilihkan papan terbaik untukku." Seru anak laki-laki itu saat mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan meja kasir.

Karam menghela napas panjang. "Mau yang bercorak atau-"

Ucapan Karam terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu memotongnya. "Polos, bahkan masih berwarna kayu alami."

"Kalau itu, kau mencari di tempat yang salah. Baerang setengah jadi seperti itu tidak dijual disini." Kata Karam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin kasir di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku membuatnya."

Karam tak habis pikir dengan anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Apa maunya anak ini? "Aku tidak bisa. Jika kau ingin bermain. Silahkan cari orang lain."

"Pantas saja orang-orang selalu salah menilaimu. Suaramu lembut, dan kau selalu memakai baju berkerah panjang. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongki Park Hyunchul." Anak laki-laki itu meletakan selembar foto tepat di samping mesin kasir. Anak itu menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi berlebihan yang dikeluarkan oleh Karam.

Mata Karam terbelalak seketika saat melihat foto tersebut. Sebuah foto yang berisi gambar dirinya tengah memegang sebuah piala dan juga skateboard di kedua belah tangannya. Hei! Dari mana anak laki-laki ini tahu?

"Park Hyunchul, seorang skateboarder muda berasal dari Texas, saat dirinya masih sekolah dulu dia selalu memenangkan kejuaraan. Dia cukup terkenal di kalangan skateboarder. Tapi naas baginya, saat dirinya melakuakn manuver di papan lintasan, roda depan skateboarnya slip dan menyebabkan dirinya tergelincir jatuh hingga menyebabkan pergelangan kakinya retak." Anak laki-laki itu terenyum setan saat lagi-lagi melihat ekspresi kaget dari Karam.

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau membuntutiku?" Mata Karam menyipit -merasa waspada pada anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Siapa tahu saja anak laki-laki itu merupakan suruhan orang yang ingin menculiknya. Oke! Memang pikiran itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi setidaknya lebih baik mencegah sebelum mengobati bukan?

"Aku bukan penguntit dan juga bukan suruhan orang yang mau menculikmu." Seru anak itu. Sumpah! Karam benar-benar bingung dengan anak laki-laki ini.

Berbagai macam pikiran dan pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Karam. Apakah anak ini cenayang? Atau mungkin saja hantu?

"Lalu kau mau apa kesini?" Tanya Karam menyelidik.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Salam kenal, namaku Mika, aku kesini untuk menantangmu."

"Menantangku?" Dua alis Karam terangkat naik.

"Seseorang memberitahuku, katanya kau adalah seorang skateboarder pro. Aku ingin menantangmu untuk bertanding denganku."

"Kau salah orang anak muda. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan skateboard. Dan juga tuduhanmu terhadapku yang berasal dari Texas kau salah. Aku berasal dari Daegu."

Karam mengambil sebuah papan skateboard yang tadi terpajang indah di dinding di dekatnya lalu membantingnya di hadapan anak itu . "Kau mau membeli ini kan? Sekarang cepat bayar dan keluar."

"Miris sekali. Seorang pro sepertimu bisa terdampar di sini. Bahkan harus menyamar menjadi perempuan."

"Aku bukan menyamar." Sela Karam.

"Lalu apa? Kau laki-laki, mengapa memakai baju perempuan yang norak seperti ini?" Pancing Mika.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan. Jika orang penasaran denganku, toko ini pasti banyak pembeli dan pengunjung yang datang." Karam terdiam sebentar. Kenapa dia bisa membicarakan hal sepenting ini pada orang asing yang baru dikenalnya? Jangan-jangan anak ini mempunyai kekuatan hipnotis -pikirnya.

"Jadi begitu." Mika mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

"Tawaran apa?" Tanya Karam sambil membersihkan permukaan etalase yang membatasi dirinya dengan Mika.

"Bertanding denganku."

BRAKK

Karam membanting sebuah roda skateboard ke atas etalase hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakan telinga. Bahkan Mika pun harus mundur beberapa langkah -takut kalau kaca etalase itu bisa pecah seketika.

"Dengar yah, kau salah orang!" Karam menunjukan jari telinjuknya tepat di depan wajah Mika. "Dan kalau kulihat kau masih berani menawariku hal bodoh seperti itu akan kuhajar kau menggunakan pemukul base ball. Paham!" Seru Karam penuh dengan penekanan dan rasa kesal di tiap katanya.

"Oke baiklah! Aku akan pergi dari toko ini, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika rahasia 'kelelakian'mu akan terbongkar. Jika kau tak mau aku membocorkan rahasiamu. Sebaiknya kau datang besok ke taman pukul satu siang."

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Mika membungkukan badannya -mohon diri untuk pamit pulang. "Kutunggu. Cantik" Mika mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Karam terperangah kaget melihat tingkah Mika. Ingin sekali ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wajah Mika saat itu juga.

"Menyebalkan! Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi!" Teriak Karam.

Karam menggendikan bahunya pelan, dia mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kemoceng yang tergantung di sampingnya dan dengan telaten ia membersihkan raket-raket dan peralatan olahraga lain yang tertutup debu. Sesekali Karam meniupkan debu itu –mencoba bermain sendiri.

Baru saja Karam ingin berbalik, matanya langsung menatap papan skateboard yang digantung terpisah dengan papan lain. Ia terdiam sesaat saat memandangi papan itu. Papan yang sama yang pernah mengantarkannya menjuarai berbagai perlombaan di Texas –kota kelahirannya.

Memang benar kata Mika, kalau sebenarnya Karam pernah lahir dan besar di Texas, Amerika Serikat –negara yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan buatnya. Kenangan masa sekolahnya, kenangan saat dia selalu memenangkan kejuaran skateboard tingkat junior dan senior high school.

Karam mendesah pelan, ia berjalan mendekati papan itu. Dengan lembut ia mengelusnya. "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak mau menyentuhmu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku tak mau terluka, cukup bagi kakiku aku tak mau terulang lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Karam berbalik menjauhi benda yang dulu sempat menjadi benda yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ia berjalan lambat, kembali menuju mesin kasir. Namun ia berhenti sesaat saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangannya yang terpantul dari cermin besar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Ternyata benar kata Jaekyu hyung, berpakaian seperti ini membawa pengaruh yang baik bagi toko ini. Semakin banyak yang penasaran dengan genderku. Semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Ya, walaupun sebagian hanya melihat-lihat saja." Karam memutar-mutar tubuhnya hingga membuat rok mini yang dipakainya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Ternyata aku cocok." Karam tersenyum sendiri saat melihat pantulan dirinya.

Tapi tunggu! Dahi Karam berkerut saat tiba-tiba kata-kata ancaman dari anak bernama Mika kembali terngiang di otaknya. Anak itu mengancam akan membongkar identitasnya? Itu berarti malapetaka baginya. Dia akan ketahuan oleh orang-orang sebagai laki-laki. Artinya semua akan tahu gendernya, itu artinya pengunjung akan berkurang, artinya juga dia akan kena amukan Jaekyu –hyungnya.

"Astaga!" Karam menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukannnnn?" Karam berteriak frustasi.

"Apakah aku harus datang menemuinya besok? Kalau benar dia akan membeberkan genderku. Kupastikan wajahnya yang sok cool itu habis ku hajar."

"***"

Semilir angin musim panas terasa sangat menyejukan menghilangkan sengatan panas dan terik matahari yang begitu keterlaluan hari ini. Seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum angkuh dengan ekspresi wajah dingin dan datar memandangi arloji yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Matanya terus mengamati pergerakan jarum panjang yang ada di sana. Mika, ya dialah Mika.

Merasa waktunya sudah tepat, ia menghitung mundur perlahan. "Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu….. it's show time." Senyuman sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah datang ke sini. Apa maumu?" Karam berdiri tepat di hadapan Mika dengan menunjukan ekspresi wajah super dingin.

"Mauku hanya satu, kau harus mengalahkanku."

Karam memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa yang harus kukalahkan darimu?"

Mika tersenyum. Ia menatap Karam mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Hari ini pun kau menggunakan pakaian itu."

Karam mendengus sebal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memakai pakaian ini?" Karam menyentuh rok lolitanya yang hampir tersingkap terkena angin.

Mika lagi-lagi tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyum itu tampak seribu kali lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Ia membanting papan skateboardnya ke tanah, dan dengan santainya ia naik di atasnya lalu bergerak maju meendekati Karam. Ia menambah laju kecepatan papan skateboardnya, tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari Karam Mika menghentikan laju papan skateboardnya mendadak.

"Ikut denganku." Mika menarik tangan Karam. Karam yang awalnya kaget tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Mika sudah mulai melajukan papan skateboardnya, hingga mau tak mau Karam harus berlari mengimbangi laju Mika.

Mika tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Memakai sepatu seperti itu apa membuatmu kesusahan berlari?"

Mika berhenti mendadak, ia melepaskan tangan Karam. "Sudah sampai. Ki–"

Belum sempat Mika melanjutkan ucapannya, Karam dengan cepta meninju wajahnya. "Kurang ajar! Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?"

Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Mika. Sepertinya bibirnya sedikit sobek. "Pukulanmu keras juga." Mika mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya.

Mika melempar sebuah in-line-skate ke hadapan Karam. "Pakai itu." Titah Mika. Karam yang melihat itu hanya melengos sebal. Lagi-lagi Mika menyeringai. "Akan kupaksa kau jika kau tidak mau memakai itu. PAKAI!" Kata-kata terakhir Mika terkesan otoriter dan menakutkan, apalagi ditambah mimik wajahnya yang dingin dan menyeramkan –mirip sosok pembunuh atau bisa dibilang psikopat.

"Aku bisa mengungkapkan identitasmu."

Akhirnya, daripada terkena masalah lebih lanjut Karam memilih untuk mematuhi Mika. Ia duduk untuk memakai sepasang in-line-skate itu ke kedua kakinya. "Sudah!"

Tidak banyak berkomentar, Mika meraih tangan Karam, lalu tanpa perasaan menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya. "Dengan begini kau tidak perlu kelellahan saat aku menyeretmu."

Roda-roda yang terpasang pada in-line-skate dan juga skateboard mereka berdua membawa mereka. Mika terus menaikan laju roda skateboardnya. Makin lama makin kencang. Dan sangat kencang. Karam yang takut hanya bisa menutup matanya. Bayangan saat ia melaju cepat di atas lintasan kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Mika menoleh ke belakang. "Buka matamu."

"Tidak." Jerit Karam.

"Kalau tidak mau akan kubongkar identitasmu."

Dengan kesal Karam membuka matanya. Namun, sialnya saat kebetulan Karam membuka mata, Mika menyeret dirinya menuruni sebuah jalanan yang melandai curam. Mungkin ketinggian turunan itu diperkirakan melebihi tiga meter. Mirip dan persis dengan lintasan skateboard yang dulunya sering disambangi oleh Karam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mika?" Jerit Karam histeris saat mereka berdua meluncur turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Nikmatilah~ ini seru! Yuhuuuuu~" Suara Mika bagaikan tersamarkan dengan angin yang berdengung akibat meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Napas Karam hampir habis saat ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan napas untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

Mika yang mengetahuinya berteriak. "Jangan tahan napasmu!"

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil menuruni jalanan teral itu dengan selamat. Laju roda-roda itu makin pelan dan akhirnya berhenti total beberapa meter dari titik paling rendah dari landaian jalanan itu.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Mika tersenyum puas. Mika terperanjat kaget saat pegangan tangan Karam menguat dan hampir meremas tangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Karam yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Air mata membanjiri pipi mulus nan putih miliknya.

"Aku takut bodoh! Aku takut." Lirih Karam.

Mika tersenyum lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu, tapi apakah itu menyenangkan?" Tanpa sadar Karam mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Mika.

"Kau harus kembali songsangnim~ Park Hyunchul seorang skateboarder dari Texas harus kembali dan melepas pakian konyol yang selalu dipakainya, lalu setelah itu ajari kami. Terutama aku. Kau paham."

Lagi-lagi Karam mengangguk pelan. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ada hanya isakan tangis yang bertambah kencang.

"Yah~ kenapa malah kencang menangisnya? Apa jangan-jangan kau benar-benar wanita?"

Pertanyaan Mika sukses membuat darah Karam mendidih, dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Mika lalu meninju kembali wajahnya. "Jangan harap aku mau mengajarimu bocah tengik!" Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi ia pergi meninggalkan Mika. Masih dengan terus melincur menggunakan in-line-skate yang masih terpasang indah di kakinya.

Mika yang melihat itu mencoba mengejarnya dengan menggukan skateboard miliknya. "Hei! Kembali! Kupikir kau pantas memakai pakaian lolita sambil menggunakan in-line-skate."

"Diam kau!"

END


End file.
